My Anchor, My life
by BatJunior
Summary: This is a prompt from the lovely 'Orionastro'. Scott never told Stiles he was bitten by Peter or that werewolves exist. For the last year, he has kept Stiles at arm's length until he realizes that Stiles is not only his anchor but Isaac's as well.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. Scott had promised to come over at one o'clock to play Halo and eat their weight in pizza but it was now five o'clock and there was still no word from him. There was two large pepperoni pizza's still sitting on the dinning room table that had long since gone cold but Stiles couldn't find the will to stomach the cold pizza.

He was losing his best friend and he didn't know how to get him back. It had started several weeks ago when Stiles had convinced Scott to go search for a dead body in the preserve, they had gotten separated and Stiles was forced to leave Scott in the middle of nowhere by himself with nothing but his cell phone and an old flashlight. Stiles tried to call him when he was far enough away from the preserve that he wouldn't attract any unwanted attention from his dad or his deputies but Scott hadn't answered his phone and the next day when he didn't show up to school Stiles tried to call and text him but he didn't return any of his messages. He had figured that Scott was pissed at him for leaving him in the middle of the preserve by himself, but when he had finally emerged from his hiding place he seemed different somehow, at the time Stiles couldn't quiet pinpoint what was wrong with him and if he was honest he still didn't know what was wrong with him. Ever since then Scott hasn't been able to look him in the eyes, he keeps making up excuses as to why they can't hang out or bailing on him without a word of apology and frankly Stiles was getting sick of it, there is only so much one person can take.

Stiles snatched his phone of the coffee table, he scrolled through his contacts, hesitating over Scott's name. He wasn't sure he would like what he found on the other end of the line if Scott decided to answer, but it was worth a shot. Stiles quickly punched the call button before he could talk himself out of it and make an even bigger fool of himself. The phone rang once…twice…three times before he picked up. "Hello?" a deep voice asked, but it wasn't Scott, it was Issac; Scott's new buddy. Stiles didn't even know who the kid was until one day he was just suddenly there, following Scott around like a lost puppy. He drove Stiles insane. Issac had taken over his position on the lacrosse team, pushed his way onto the 'cool' table beside Scott and was now he was taking over all of Scott's spare time. "Issac," Stiles ground out from between clenched teeth, "is Scott there?"  
"uh, yea he is, sorry who's this?"  
"It's Stiles, Scott's friend," he said. Caller Id still exists doesn't it?  
"oh, sorry dude. Did you get a new number?" Stiles fingers paused in their restless twitching by his side. His eye narrowed into slits as a growl bubbled up in his throat. As if things couldn't get any worse that gigantic dick deleted his number. "No," Stiles growled, "this has always been my number,"  
"oh," Issac mumbled. A long silence stretched out between them. Stiles dug his blunt nails into the palm of his hand as he waited for Issac's stuttered reply. "Um. Scott just got back. I'll pass you to him,"  
"No!" Stiles screamed, "You know what, tell Scott to go fuck himself!" He promptly hung up before Issac could get another word in. Stiles was seething, it was bad enough Scott kept ditching him for Issac and the rest of the jerks at the 'cool' table but now he had gone and deleted his number, it was like he was trying to erase Stiles from his life. 'Well two can ply at that game,' he thought bitterly. Whoever said popularity doesn't change you is a moron. It wasn't just that night in the woods that had changed Scott. His first day back he was awarded captain of the lacrosse team and of course he was initiated into Jackson and Lydias' group of followers and Stiles was left behind like dust in the wind.

He unlocked his phone again and scrolled down his meager list of contacts to Scott's number. Stiles made sure to block his number before deleting it from his contacts list. He didn't want to leave any room for Scott to try and get into contact with him again, he's done, no more sitting in the dark while he watches his best friend become popular and get the girl, this is his story too and it's time he got his own happy ending.

Stiles was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the front door open and close. It wasn't until the Sheriff was calling his name did he register another presence in the house. "In here!" he called back halfheartedly. The Sheriff popped his head around the corner cautiously, eyeing the pizza boxes as he passed by the dinning room table. Stiles allowed a small smile to grace his lips. His dad was so transparent. He could almost see the wheels ticking away in his head, ever since Stiles put his dad on his special diet of anything green and leafy that couldn't be purchased at a fast food joint, he has been trying to talk his way into getting any sort of junk food, even going as far as to threaten to fire his new deputy unless he gave him the last doughnut. "Hey kiddo," his dad greeted, "where's Scott? I thought he was coming over today,"  
"He was, but Scott decided no to show up, _again_ ," he mumbled. He threw he phone onto the cushion beside him and slumped back into the warm confines of the sofa. His can't talk to his dad about this even though he really wants to, he wouldn't understand what he's going through. "Listen kid," John sighed. The sofa dipped and a warm arm slid over his shoulder. Stiles leaned into his father's warm embrace, tucking his head against his shoulder. "I don't know what's going on between the two of you but whatever it is you'll work it out, you always do, just give it some time,"  
"Time?" Stiles asked into the lose fabric of his dad's light brown shirt, "dad he's been a jerk all year. He keeps blowing me off and making lame excuses as to why we can't can't out and if he's feeling especially jerkish that day he'll just ignore my existance all together. He's becoming Jackson 2.0, I don't know who he is anymore, dad." The Sheriff didn't answer at first and for a brief moment Stiles was concerned that he might have broken the old man but his raspy voice soon put him at ease. Stiles moved his head until his ear was pressed against his fathers chest, listening to the calming beat of his fathers heart. "If Scott want's to be a jerk and ignore you in favor of these other kids then let him. Let him find out the hard way what will happen when he plummets back down to planet earth, because you and I both know that they will drop him as soon as he stops being worth anything to them. You deserve better kid and if Scott has his head shoved too far up that girl…" John trailed off.  
"Allison,"  
"Allison's ass and can't see what a great kid you are then it's his lose not yours. You deserve only the best kid, don't let one person in the expanse of you entire life ruin that for you,"  
Stiles rolled his eyes fondly, "you make it sound like I'm breaking up with him,"  
"Well, you two have been friends longer then most relationships these days."

He was right, they had been friends their entire lives, inseparable since birth but that just made the pain of losing Scott even worse. Stiles just wanted to know what was going on with him, why he was acting so weird all of a sudden. "And besides," John whispered against the top of Stiles head, "I see the way you look at him when you think no one is looking." He froze in his fathers arms, his eyes going wide in horror. God, is he really that transparent? If his dad could manage to figure it out then there was no way Scott was still oblivious to his feelings for him. That must be why he's ignoring him, he's disgusted by Stiles feelings for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott raised his eyebrows as he stepped into what was once the living room of the old Hale house. Isaac was seated on one of the only two wooden chairs they were able to salvage from the wreckage. He had Scott's phone held tightly in his hands, his knuckles were white under the pressure of his grip. "What's wrong?" he asked. He had overheard Isaac on the phone while he was outside with Derek but he had figured it was nothing,  
"That was Stiles on the phone," his ears perked up at the mention of his best friend, "he said to tell you…to go fuck yourself,"  
"What?" Scott asked in disbelief. That didn't sound like something Stiles would say, well maybe to Jackson or Mr Harris but not to him, they're friends, brothers. Scott doesn't understand why suddenly Stiles is being so aggressive towards him. "Why would he say that?"  
"I don't know but he seemed pissed when he found out his number wasn't in your phone anymore,"  
Scott couldn't believe it, Stiles was mad over something so stupid and simple like his phone number. It didn't sound like the guy he grew up with. "I had to get a new phone after Peter trampled over it,"  
"Yea, but he doesn't know that," Isaac mumbled, "If you just tell him what's going on I'm sure he'd understand and he wouldn't be so pissed all the time,"  
"No! I've already told you. Stiles can't know about any of this, it would only put him in danger," He wanted to keep Stiles safe from all of this. If he knew what they were Scott wouldn't be able to protect him from people like Peter and that's what scared him the most. He didn't want to be powerless to protect his friend. Scott already failed to protect Isaac from Peter but he wasn't going to make the same mistake with Stiles. "He's already in danger!" Isaac screamed, throwing his arms up in frustration, "just knowing us puts him in danger. You can't have it both ways, Scott, you have to either cut yourself out of his life completely or you tell him the truth."

Scott opened his mouth to yell back at Isaac, he wasn't in the mood to have this conversation again, but before he could utter a sound the front door slammed shut and Derek sauntered in. He was wearing a pair of ripped up navy blue jeans and a pair of combat boots. His chest was still bare from their sparing session that Derek insisted they have. He wiped a dirty rag over his sweaty forehead and sighed. "I'll never say it again but Isaac's right. You either stay in your little friend's life or you leave for good. You don't get it both ways." Scott rolled his eyes at Isaac's triumphant smirk, "If someone wants to get to you they will go through your friends and family to do so, so if you want to keep him safe cut him off." He watched as Derek stalked off further into the house. He couldn't believe that he was being told off by the kid who nearly killed his dad and the guy who's in an intimate relationship with his anger. "Don't start," Scott sighed. He gritted his teeth, trying to reign in his anger. He could feel his wolf clawing just below the surface, trying to break through. Over the last few months Scott has learnt to control his anger but sometimes it was hard and his wolf didn't always want to listen. But tonight, was the full moon which only gave his wolf more strength to fight back with. Scott could feel his fangs break through his gums and pierce his bottom lip. Isaac jumped to his feet, growling. His own fangs had sprouted from his gums and his eyes glowed a bright yellow.

They advanced on one another, growling from deep within their throats. Scott unleashed his claws. He curled his fingers, getting ready to strike the younger wolf when suddenly Derek was ploughing into his side, knocking him back against the wall. His head smack against the fraying wood with such force that his vision went black. When the light flooded back into his vision he was lying on the floor with Derek and Isaac towering over him. Scott could feel anger well up inside of him once again. He tried to push it down but his wolf was having none of it. "What were you saying about having control?" Derek growled. His eyes flashed a crimson red. "I let you out because you assured me you had control over your wolf. Is this what you call control Scott?" Scott said nothing. He sat there, glaring up at the newly appointed Alpha. He may be an Alpha now but he would never be Scott's Alpha. Derek growled when he received no response. He could feel his wolf cower inside but Scott was determined not to let his inner fear show. "Both of you in the basement now. You're staying here for the full moon,"  
"but it's Christmas eve,"  
"but I didn't do anything," they both protested. Derek growled again. The sound rumbled within his throat, it seemed to echo off what remained of the walls and slammed back towards Scott. The sound reminded him of heavy wind thumbing against a tin roof. "I don't care. Basement. Now. Or would you rather murder your friends and family?" Scott begrudgingly got to his feet. He placed his hand against the wall to try and steady his shaking limbs. He could feel Isaac's eyes bore into the back of his skull. "This is all your fault," the younger teen hissed.

Scott woke up sometime later on the floor of Derek's basement with his face pressed against the cold cement. He could feel something wet trickling down his back but his mind was too foggy and disorientated to make sense of anything around him. He slowly peeled open his eyes but quickly regretted it as a blinding light shone directly into his eyes. Scott groaned softly. He rolled his head to the side to try and escape the light only for his skin to squish against a puddle of something warm and sticky. His eyes widened at the sudden and unexpected feeling. Scott jumped back but the heavy chains around his wrists and ankles protested his sudden movement. He was only able to lift his shoulders an inch off the cement before his restraints tugged painfully at his limbs. A gasp escaped his lips as he gazed down at a large puddle of crimson blood. "Derek!" Scott screamed. Even to his own ears he sounded hysterical.

The last thing Scott remembered was listening to Isaac mutter insults as they were being chained to the wall and then everything went fuzzy. God, what has he done? "Derek!" he tried again. There was a blurry of heavy footsteps this time as someone came racing down the stairs. Somewhere behind him the door burst open, slamming against the cement walls with a loud bang. He was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and hoisted up. Scott groaned as the restraints dug into his flesh painfully but he would rather be in pain then lying on the floor. He could feel his Alpha's-Derek's presence behind him. His hand on the back of Scott's neck was comforting but he would not admit that out loud. "Seriously," Derek grumbled, "you're crying over a little blood?"  
"A little!" Scott screeched. He tried to look over his shoulder at the looming figure behind him but pain radiated up in his neck in protest, "Are you kidding me? Whose blood is it anyway?"  
"mine, you idiot. Who else do you think was holding you down?" Derek tsked  
"What about Isaac?"  
"well, unlike you Isaac found his anchor, there was no need to keep him chained up." What? Scott had expected that it would take Isaac at least a few more months to find his anchor. He's been a werewolf a while longer than Isaac, and he himself has yet to find one, nor even Allison proved to be the one. "What? Who's his anchor?" Derek just chuckled. He broke off Scott's restraints and pulled him up onto his feet. Scott stumbled, his legs felt like jelly under him. He placed his hand against the wall beside him, to try and steady himself. When he was able to stand by himself without falling on his face he glanced over at Derek but the older man was already halfway back up the stair. "Wait!" Scott called, "you didn't answer my question." Derek's laughter was the only response he was given.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean Stiles is your anchor?" Scott hissed. Isaac shrugged as he stuffed another shortbread biscuit into his mouth. He hummed as the vanilla frosting hit his tongue. Melissa really outdid herself with the food this year. He reached for another biscuit, ready to stuff his face with more baked goods but Scott slapped his hand away. "Would you stop stuffing your face for two seconds, this is important,"

"I don't know what you want me to say," Isaac sighed. He glanced back into the dining room where Melissa, the Sheriff and Stiles were seated around the table for the annual Stilinski-McCall Christmas lunch. "One minute I was losing control and…I don't know. That stupid joke Stiles said in class a couple of weeks ago, popped into my head and then I was…back in control,"  
"just like that?"  
"yea." Isaac shrugged again. He reached for another shortbread and popped the Christmas tree shaped biscuit into his mouth. Silence stretched out between them. There was only the sound of Isaac's chewing and the laughter from the table behind them. "So, if I think of Allison…" Scott started. Isaac shrugged again. He didn't know any more than Scott did. This whole werewolf thing was still a mystery to him. Derek would know, Derek knows everything. He's like the werewolf equivalent of Yoda, although Scott seemed to think that they didn't need Derek, that they could do this all by themselves but they can't. Being a werewolf is hard. Your entire life changes as soon as you get that bite, everything becomes heightened; your emotions and senses, you can't control it-well not at first anyway. It took months and countless hours of Derek pestering him before he was able to reign everything back in, but even now he still worries that one day he is going to snap and hurt someone he cares about.

"If you two are finished gossiping like a bunch of girls the rest of us are waiting." Stiles cold voice hissed. Isaac's eyes widened in fear, he wasn't sure how much of their conversation he had heard. He turned towards his Anchor with a gentle smile and held out the last shortbread biscuit. Stiles glanced down at the biscuit, back towards his face and then to the biscuit again. He plucked the sugary goodness from Isaac's fingers and stuffed the entire thing into his mouth. Isaac gave Scott a smug smile and followed the other teen towards the table.

He hasn't noticed it before but Stiles has two, little moles on the left side of his face, one by his mouth and the other higher up, closer to his left eyes. They were kind of cute-wait what? He slowly lowered himself into the dining table beside Stiles. Scott took the chair between himself and Melissa. Where did that thought come from? He's never thought of Stiles as cute before or anything really. He smiled at Stiles who was giving him a strange look like he could read his thoughts.

To say Scott was annoyed would be an understatement. He's been trying to find his Anchor for months and all Isaac has to do is think of some joke Stiles said weeks ago, and suddenly he's got an Anchor and he's in control of himself. Why does it have to be Stiles anyway? Scott wasn't aware they were even friends or that they talked for that matter.

Scott watched them exchange small talk about school and whatever tv show they were currently immersed in. There was an uncomfortable pain that had begun to bubble up in his chest. He felt angry, annoyed, upset and a bunch of other random emotions that seemed to hit him all at once but Scott simply chalked it up to his ever-changing werewolf emotions, but that didn't stop him from glaring at the pair for the rest of what was probably the most uncomfortable lunch in the history of the world.

Lunch was a complete and utter disaster. The tension in the room had been so thick that you could cut it with a knife, and if that hadn't been bad enough Scott opened his stupid mouth and made one of the worst mistakes of his life. He asked Stiles why he was being so rude to him lately. Scott doesn't remember why he asked. He had opened his mouth to ask Isaac to pass the potatoes as a distraction to stop him from talking to Stiles and it just came out. All hell broke loose after that. Stiles stood up slowly, rage etched across his face and he let loose everything he had been holding in, every ounce of hurt and betrayal came flooding out and once he was done he had snatched up his car keys and ran out of the house. Scott was left sitting there in a daze, wondering how things could have gone so wrong.

Scott's phone buzzed in his back pocket. He swerved his bike onto the side of the road and shimmied his phone out of his too tight jeans. It was Isaac. There is still no sign of Stiles. They had checked the park, that disgusting diner on the outskirts of town that deep-fries everything (Stiles has come to love the diner, despite everyone's distaste in it), they even went as far as to check the school but they couldn't catch even a whiff of his scent. There wasn't anywhere left to check…the cemetery. Stiles goes there every year on Christmas day to visit his mother. How could he be so stupid? of course Stiles would go there. He sent Isaac a quick message to meet him at the cemetery. It would be best if he didn't go alone. Stiles won't want to see him, not now but perhaps with Isaac there he would serve as a mediator until Stiles is willing to forgive him and listen.

What Derek said the other night was true, he can either keep Stiles safe and in the dark or tell him everything and run the risk of losing him one day. Any other person wouldn't think twice about this decision, they would vote to keep their friends and family safe but Scott is selfish. He can't imagine living without Stiles, he needs his best friend and if that comes with a little danger then so be it but he will always do whatever it takes to protect Stiles; his friend, his brother, even if that meant giving up his own life in the process.


	4. Hey guys

Hey guys, sorry if you thought this was another update. I am currently in the midst of writing the last chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it. But as this will be the last chapter I am looking for some more promts whether it be for one-shots or stories, so if you guys have any ideas or anything you want me to write please leave me a comment down below or private message me and I will try to get through them all. it doesn't matter if it's for Teen wolf, shadowhunters/ mortal instruments series, Percy Jackson, anime or anything Marvel or Dc related, I will do them all. if you have an idea for something I haven't listed please feel free to send it to me anyway. And also thank you guys so much for all of your comments, I always love getting feedback from you guys and reading all of your lovely comments.


	5. Chapter 4

Scott could feeling his heart hammering against his rib cage as he sped down the street. It had begun to rain, fat droplets of water cascaded down from the sky. The rain felt like bullets raining down against his bare skin. Scott slid around the corner, his tires squealed in protest against the slippery road. The bike jolted beneath him but Scott was having trouble paying attention to anything around him because his wolf was clawing at the surface, trying to break free and it was taking all of Scott's will power to try and push it back down. His claws ripped through his handle bars and his canines lengthened into a sharp point.

The dark, foreboding gates of the cemetery came into view. Scott gripped the brakes on the front handle bars. The wheels screeched violently under the force. The back wheel lifted off the ground for a second before slamming back down. The force jolted Scott forward into the handle bars. He jumped off his bike and landed on shaky legs. His wolf was clawing closer to the surface. It was almost free. Could this honestly get any worse?

Scott stumbled along the footpath, his clawed hands gripped his stomach as if he could push the wolf back in but that was only desperation talking. He jolted forward against the iron fence of the cemetery. Scott leaned forward to rest his head against the cold iron. The rain was pelting down around him, despite the cold and the wind Scott was sweating. He felt as though he was standing outside in the middle of summer dressed in thick snow gear. He was burning from the inside out. He pushed himself up and away from the fence, ready to continue on when a familiar scent wafted past him; Isaac. His wolf growled but the sound didn't come from within this time.

Isaac shivered as he stood under the heavy downpour. The rain was like ice. He could only imagine what it was like for Stiles, he didn't have the extra body heat like he did, he was still human after all. "I don't want to hear it Isaac," Stiles sighed. He was still crouched before his mothers grave. The bouquet of lily's Stiles had brought her now lay in a crumpled heap in front of her grave. The heavy rain had been relentless against the delicate flowers. "Please Stiles," Isaac begged, "just listen. I know Scott's been a jerk theses last couple of months and I know you don't want to talk to him, but there is a lot of stuff going on and if you would just let me explain you would understand-"  
"Isaac, just stop!" Stiles screamed. He stood up abruptly and spun around to face Isaac. He hadn't noticed before but Stiles eyes were red like he had been crying for hours, "I don't care. I'm done. I can't keep following after Scott and expecting different results and you shouldn't either." Stiles rubbed his hands through his wet hair. Isaac can't believe he didn't recognize it before but Stiles was pale and not the kind of pale that comes from too many hours inside and not enough outside, but the kind of pale that's usually associated with sick people, and he was unbearably thin too. His collar bones stuck out from the top of his sweater. It was easy to see where his skin hugged his sharp bones, every dip and every sharp ridge was accentuate beneath his sweater. The heavy rain was causing the sweater to stick to his body like a second layer of skin.

"Then don't go back to him, ignore him for the rest of your lives if you want to, but just…hear me out, please?" Isaac begged. He reached out a tentative hand for Stiles. The other teen sighed before storming passed Isaac towards the road where his blue jeep was parked. Isaac followed after him, he tried to stay a few steps, to give Stiles room to think without feeling trapped.

They had nearly reached the car when a low growl ripped through the cemetery. Stiles turned around and glared at Isaac, "dude, was that your stomach?"  
"No," he mumbled, "That was Scott,"  
"What?"  
Another growl roared from behind Isaac, it was too close for comfort. "Get in the car!" Isaac screamed. He ran to Stiles side and shoved him towards the Jeep, he was careful not to use his full strength encase he accidentally hurt his Anchor. Stiles staggered forward, shocked but he continued to move towards the Jeep.

Isaac whirled around just as a pair of golden eyes emerged from behind a gravestone, three plots in front of him. Scott's hulking form was crouched behind the plot, his fangs were bared and his claws left behind deep scratches in the marble head stone. Isaac could feel his own claws lengthening. His eyes glowed a familiar yellow, just like Scott's own blazing eyes. Where's Derek when you need him? "Scott, you need to snap out of it. The full moon is still having an effect on you." He tried to make himself appear less threatening and his voice soothing but it did little to soothe Scott, in fact it only seemed to make him angrier. Scott tipped his head back and howled into the dark sky. The wind carried the sound across town, most of it being drowned out by the heavy rain. He snarled at Isaac before lunging, his clawed hands came down, narrowly missing Isaac's chest. Isaac ducked to the side. He crouched low to the ground and growled at the other werewolf. He needed to hold Scott off, for his Anchor's sake, no harm would come to Stiles, Isaac would make sure of it.

Scott lunged for him again. Isaac tried to dodge his claws but Scott was quicker, he swung his arm down at the last second, his claws caught the skin just below his right eye and slashed down his pale skin. Blood spilled from the open wound. Isaac fell to the ground with a startled cry. He reached a hand up to press against the already closing wound. He hadn't expected Scott to be so merciless, he wouldn't underestimate the other werewolf again. Isaac quickly rolled to the side and jumped to his feet just as the deep gash on his face finished closing, the only remnant of the attack was a streak of blood along his jaw that the rain had yet to wash away.

Issac roared, he charged for Scott, slashing his arms wildly. His wolf was inconsolable, it wanted blood-Scott's blood and it would stop at nothing to get it. Even if that meant killing Scott.

The fight was becoming heated between the pair. The cemetery was filled with animistic growls and the sound of claws ripping trough soft flesh. They were both covered in more blood than the rain could wash away. Isaac ripped the last remnants of his sweater from his chest and through it off to the side. The long gashes across his chest stung for a brief moment as they closed before his eyes. A growl rumbled in his throat, that was his favorite sweater. Isaac released a mighty roar and lunged for him. He dug his claws deep into Scott's stomach and twisted. Scott roared in pain. He clawed at Isaac's arms trying to dislodge the claws from his stomach but Isaac wouldn't budge, no matter how deep Scott's claws dug into his arms. The pain was almost unbearable but Derek's training had served him well. He was now able to endure more pain than he had as a human.

A sharp, bright light cut through the darkness of the cemetery. The single light shone directly on the pair. Isaac could feel his stomach drop in fear as he recognized the sweet scent. It was Stiles. "Isaac!" Stiles called over the sound of the heavy rain.  
"Stay back!" Scott took notice of his lack of concentration. He thrashed in Isaac's hold. His claws were dislodged from his stomach. Scott took the opportunity to rake his claws down the side of Isaac's face. He stumbled back, his head having been thrown to the side by the sheer force of Scott's assault. He stumbled back, his hand instinctively moved towards his bleeding face.

A startled scream jolted Isaac back to the present. His heart thumped against his chest and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him-he had left Stiles defenseless. "Stiles!" he screamed but the cemetery was dark again. The bright light of Stiles torch was now gone, he was left with nothing but darkness. His feet carried him towards the sound of the scream, everything in his body tingled with the need to find his Anchor, to make sure that he was OK. "Stiles!" he called again, but still no answer.

Isaac burst out onto the road, Stiles sweet scent was strongest here. "Stiles, where are you?" there was a soft whimper from his right. If it wasn't for his enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard the pitiful sound. Isaac took off down the dirt path to his right. He stumbled along the slippery path, unable to keep his balance at times as his shoes sunk deep into the mud. "Stiles!" he called again. The longer it took to find the other teen the more his nerves were eating at him. His heart was beating so fast he could almost hear the organ pumping his own blood.

Up ahead he spotted two figures hunched over on the ground. Even with the rain dampening his sense of smell his nose still picked up the light smell of blood. In that split second he lost control of his own body. He charged towards the pair, his teeth and claws bared. He slammed his shoulder into Scott's stomach, knocking him to the ground. Scot cried out in surprise. He tried to get back up but Isaac raised his clawed hands and growled in warning. "Stay down," he hissed.  
"What the hell are you?" Isaac slowly turned around. He lowered his hands, allowing his claws to disappear, but his eyes remained glowing but only for the purpose of seeing Stiles through the dark. Fear was wafting off of Stiles like waves. The smell was potent. "Stiles," Scott breathed, "j-just let us explain."  
"No, Stay away from me!"  
"Please," Issac pleaded, "It's not what it looks like…Well it kinda is what it looks like, but that's not the point right now."  
"You're right. The point is you're both freaky, glowing eyed monsters!" Stiles screamed. He stumbled back, gripping his left forearm. Isaac took another step towards Stiles but the fear on his face had Isaac retreating. "Stiles," Scott sighed, "Please let us explain. We're not monsters, ok…we're…"  
"Werewolves," Isaac finished. Scott smiled at him thankfully but Isaac ignored him. He was too busy focusing on Stiles and if he's honest, looking at Scott right now would only make him angrier.

Stiles face contorted in anger, "Bullshit. What, you don't have the balls to tell me the truth so you had to come up with some pathetic lie?"  
"It's not a lie, I swear. R-Remember that night we went looking for that dead body in the woods?" at Stiles nod Scott continued. "After you left I tried to find my way out of the preserve and this thing; an Alpha attacked me. He bite me…and I changed into this," he gestured to his body, "there are others like us, we train together and learn to control our impulses, that's why I've been avoiding you and bailing at the last second. I didn't want to hurt you."  
"Well good job, Scotty, you managed to hurt me anyway. Did you ever think that this could wait until tomorrow? You know what this day means to me and you had to go and shit all over it, and you," he turned to Isaac with an accusing glare, "I expected this shit from him but from you it's just disappointing." What was today? He didn't know Stiles well enough to understand what he was talking about. Isaac glanced over at Scott who looked just as confused as he did. Scott opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form a sentence but nothing came out. "Oh my god! You don't even remember…you know what, I'm done. Don't ever speak to me again." Stiles turned and raced back up the path with speed that would put a werewolf to shame.

Isaac was frozen, he was torn between following after Stiles and demanding answers from Scott. The rain was beginning to die down, making it easier to sniff out the distress, sadness and the other mix of emotions floating around. Stiles. Isaac sighed. He shook his head and followed his Anchor. He made sure to stay several feet behind Stiles, to give him enough space t breath and calm down. By the time they reached his car Stiles shoulders were shaking as sobs raked through his body. His arms were wrapped around his waist like he was desperately trying to hold himself together. "Stiles," he mumbled.  
"Don't," he sobbed, "just don't. I just…want to go home." His hands itched to reach out for his Anchor but he knew he couldn't. His claws extended from his fingertips. He gripped his hands tightly into fists, his claw dug into the soft flesh of his palms, drawing blood to the surface. "I'll drive you home." Isaac held out his hand. He wasn't going to take no for an answer, Stiles was in no way equipt to drive home in his emotional state. Stiles threw him the keys without a second thought. He had at least expected an argument, not that Isaac is complaining. Whatever this day represents to Stiles, it's slowly killing him inside, he needs to talk to someone about it before he goes insane.

Isaac let his claws retract so that he could wrap his arms around the older teen. He was going to drive himself insane in a minute if he kept changing his mind every two seconds when it came to his Anchor. Isaac's heart pounded against his chest, his palms were sweaty and he felt tingly all over. What's happening to him? Is this another werewolf thing? Stiles melted into his arms. He wrapped himself around Isaac like a Koala. "That jackass forgot the most important day of the year," he cried, "my mum loved Christmas. It was her holiday and he just forgot like it's any other day." He rubbed a steady hand along Stiles sharp spine. "How could he not remember?"  
"because guys are dicks…?" Isaac said. He's not used to comforting people, it's not within his own comfort zone to do so. Stiles snorted against the bare skin of his neck. He wound himself closer until there was not a breath of air that could pass between their bodies. "You're such a dork." Stiles said.


End file.
